Just The Two of Us
by BlueBerry-Lust
Summary: What happens when Cole and Jay are left alone for a week? At first things are a bit awkward after a little outbreak that happened in the morning, though after a little while they realise it was all because of something else. (BoyxBoy, brusieshipping, Jay x Cole. Whatever you wanna call it! Rated T!)
1. Chapter 1

Just The Two Of Us.

The crystal white moon shined through the cracks of the window of one of the Ninja's room. That Ninja rolled over in his bed and sat up.

He rubbed his head. He had been having trouble sleeping. Lots of trouble. He had a lot on his mind. He couldn't shake it off. He couldn't get it to go away. He climbed out of his bed, his feet hit the cold floor gently. He slowly stumbled over to the window and shut the curtains. He yawned and headed out of the room. He pushed the door opened slowly and walked out into the hallway heading straight to the kitchen.

He flicked the switch by the doorway, and the room lit up burning Jay's eyes. He flinched and switched on the kettle. He stood there listening to its bubble. He let out a quiet yawn.

"You're up early." A voice came from the doorway.

Jay jolted and looked over to his left. "Cole...you scared me."

The black haired teen gave Jay a worried look. "It's not like you to be up this early, it's 4AM." He walked up to Jay.

The kettle clicked. "Oh, I couldn't sleep," Jay said.

Cole raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

Jay shrugged. "I don't know."

Cole sighed quietly, "Alright."

Jay made himself some coffee, in silence. The room was quiet except for the few clicks of the teaspoon hitting the sides of the blue mug. Jay turned to Cole and brought his mug up to his lips, the cup lingered there.

"Is something bothering you?" Cole piped up.

Jay diverted his eyes to the ground. "No, what makes you think that?" He asked quietly.

"The way you've been acting," Cole said.

Jay raised his head and stared at Cole with a confused look. "What do you mean?"

"I can read people like a book. You've been acting strangely. You always look tired, you don't joke about. Something is bothering you." Cole explained.

Jay stared at Cole, he stared at the mark by his eye. A green scar going straight down, in line with the lower part of his eye. Jay cleared his throat. "It's nothing important."

Cole sighed, and then gave Jay a small smile. "Alright buddy, if you say so. I'm going to be up for a while, I'll be in the living room if you need me."

Jay nodded and watched his friend walk out. Jay finally took a sip of his coffee. He sighed as it warmed up his body. He decided to go talk to Cole. He walked over into the living room.

He sat down next to his friend.

Cole glanced over at him. "Hey, buddy."

Jay gave him a sad smile. "Hi.."

Cole looked over at the TV and changed the channel a few times.

Jay watched as they changed and as the numbers went up. The numbed eventually stopped, Jay turned his head. Cole had sat back into the sofa.

"Jay." He said rather quietly.

Jay nodded. "Yeah?"

"...It's me isn't it?" Cole said.

Jay's heart pounded. "W-What?"

"I'm bothering you aren't I?" Cole lowered his head a little.

Jay swallowed his guilt. "No. Why would it be you?"

Cole glanced at him. "I don't know. Why don't you tell me?"

Jay shuffled towards Cole. "It's not you! At least not you in person!"

Cole stared at Jay.

"I mean! Ah!" Jay groaned. "I'm worried." He admitted.

Cole frowned in confusion. "About...?"

"You," Jay said quickly.

Cole's facially expression changed to surprise. "Why...?"

Jay glanced at Cole's scar. "I always think...that someday, you're going to be a ghost again," Jay said quietly.

"Huh?"

"Your scar," Jay said.

Cole blinked a few times. "..."

"It worries me. I mean, sometimes I think..." Jay sighed. "No this is stupid. It's something dumb to worry about." Jay shook a little. "I just don't want to lose you again..."

Cole breathed in to contain himself. "..." He didn't understand why Jay was so worried but those last words...

They got to him.

"Jay. I'm not going anywhere-"

"No Cole. It's always at the back of my mind, that I'm going to wake up one day and you're gone. I always feel that your ghost form is just going to come back! And that you'll fade..." Jay clenched onto his coffee mug even tighter. "I'm sorry. I'll shut up."

Cole didn't know what to say. He couldn't say anything. He just sat back into the sofa even more and put his hand over the mark that was left after becoming human again. Jay put his coffee mug down on the table in front of them. "Look. Just pretend I didn't say anything."

Cole nodded. "I won't mention it."

"Thank you."

"..."

They both sat in utter silence for a while.

Jay cleared his throat. "Look. When the others leave to go-"

"You guys are up early." Nya walked into the room.

"Morning." They both said.

Nya sat down. She noticed the tension between them both.

"Is everything okay?" She asked.

Jay stood up and left the room.

They both watched.

Cole flinched when the door slammed.

"...Oh," Nya mumbled.

Cole sighed and closed his eyes, drifting into his imagination. 'Forget it ever happened...'


	2. Chapter 2

He lost him once.

He doesn't want to lose him again.

Jay threw his pillow across his room. It hit his desk and knocked over a pile of his comics and some random pieces of paper scattered all over the cold floor. Jay let out a loud groan of anger.

Why did he even say any of that to Cole?

Was it needed?

Taking a deep breath, Jay tried to calm himself down. Cole said he wouldn't mention and if Jay doesn't say it everything will be fine. Fine!

Jay's thoughts were interrupted when a loud banging sound came from behind his door.

"Jay?"

The lighting master could recognise that voice from anywhere. He stood up and went to open the door. He reached for the door handle and...

hesitated?

Why was he hesitating?

It's just Cole.

Jay shook his head frantically and yanked open the door. His eyes met with Cole's distressed ones. "..."

"Can I come in?" Cole whispered, almost silently.

Jay stepped out of the way to let his friend in; he shut the door after Cole stood in the middle of his room. "What is it?" Jay asked coldly.

Cole spun on his heels. "Do you think I'll become a ghost again?" He blurted.

Jay let out a melancholy sigh. "It's etched into my mind."

The earth ninja let out a quiet short gasp. "Why?" He questioned.

"...I lost you once." Jay whispered bluntly. "I'm worried that it will happen again." His eyes caught Cole's for a split second before he turned his gaze to the green mark by Cole's brown eyes. "What if you're not fully human?" He breathed.

"Jay, I am," Cole said softly. "I am fully human, I-"

"You tell me that, but I find it so hard to believe!" Jay raised his voice, his words distressed and shaky. "How can I possibly think that if you were taken away from me?" He questioned, his eyes beginning to tear up.

Cole's heart began to tear; he took a few steps towards Jay.

"I completely forgot you; I lost you. I didn't want to." Jay began to sob; tears streamed down his face. He bit his lip and covered his face, trying to muffle his cries.

Cole stood there, his heart becoming more battered and bruised by the second. He took a few more steps towards Jat and was now in front of him.

"Jay..." He whispered in a soft voice. He carefully placed his large hands around Jay's wrists, pulling his hands away from his face.

The master of lightning whimpered as his shoulders hiccuped, jolting up and down. He couldn't even look at his friend standing before him. Jay clenched his eyes shut, crying his eyes out.

"Look at me, please," Cole said in a small voice.

Jay opened his eyes and barely managed to keep his eyes on Cole.

The scarred teen smiled at Jay, trying to reassure him. "Everything will be okay, I promise. Even if I do turn back into a ghost, I know you won't let me fade. You've always been there for me. Always." He let go of Jay's wrists and cupped his face, wiping the tears away from his eyes. "Don't cry; I don't like seeing you like this. You out of everyone don't deserve to feel like this. Trust me when I say, I won't become a ghost again. I won't let it happen and I know for certain you won't either. Jay, buddy...you're everything to me, and I appreciate that you worry about me, but you don't need too. I am going to be alright." He removed his hands from Jay's cheeks and put them down by his side a small reassuring smile on his face.

The blue ninja wiped his tears away using his jacket sleeves, he sniffed a few times and nodded, letting out sounds of approval. He sniffed again and pressed his forehead into Cole's chest. "I'm sorry. I don't know where that came from. Can you just forget about it?"

Cole let out a small chuckle and lifted Jay's head up. "I won't forget, but I won't mention it." He smiled. "For now."

The ginger nodded. "Thank you."

The earth ninja chuckled, "Eventful morning, huh?" He put his hands on his hips. Cole was trying to lighten up the mood. "Come on. I want at least one smile from the fabulous Jay Walker."

Jay rolled his eyes and scoffed.

"Come on!" Cole poked his nose. "One smile! For me?" He grinned and stuck out his tongue, causing Jay to laugh a little.

Jay gave Cole a heart warming smile.

"There's the Jay I know and love!" Cole exclaimed. "Where you been buddy?" He grabbed Jay and put him in a headlock, giving him a noogie.

"Ow!" Jay whined. "Hey! Hey! That hurts!" He wriggled out of Cole's grip.

The two began to laugh.

This was fun; this is what Cole missed.

Cole stopped laughing and smiled to himself. He looked around Jay's room. Noticing it was messier than normal, his things weren't in order, and it wasn't how Jay normally had his room. Worrying about Cole becoming a ghost, seriously bothered him. A lot.

"Cole?" Jay called out. "You okay?" He asked, tugging on Cole's grey sweater.

"Yeah, I'm okay," Cole said. "I'm great." He looked back at Jay and into his eyes that were brighter than normal.

"Knock, knock." A voice came from Jay's door.

Jay spun around and pulled open his door; Cole leaned out from behind Jay.

"Hello!" He greeted.

Kai stood there, a look of boredom on his face. "Training room."

Jay groaned, "Why?!"

"Training." He said.

Cole huffed and rolled his eyes. "Yay, fun times." He said sarcastically.

"Let's go before Sensei kills us," Kai said with a loud sigh. "I don't want to die yet." He said while shrugging.

"Okay, let's go!" Jay's fist pumped the air.

Cole smiled at how happy Jay suddenly was. The blue ninja lead the way to the training room.

Kai leaned towards Cole. "He's delighted."

"Yeah, he is." Cole grinned.

"So are you." Kai looked Cole up and down. "Something happen?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Not really." Cole shrugged, turning a corner in the hallway. "I mean, no." He said.

"...Are you sure?" Kai questioned.

Cole nodded.

"Okay, if you say so," Kai said.

The boys made it to the training room. They walked in and stood with the others.

"Morning." Zane greeted all of them.

"Hey!" Cole waved. "How are you doing?" He asked Zane.

"I am rather happy today actually, how are you?" Zane asked with a happy smile.

"I'm better than ever." Cole beamed.

"That is wonderful to hear!" Zane said.

"Do we wait for Sensei or do we train?" Lloyd piped up, putting his phone on a table.

"I think we should beat up Lloyd," Kai said with a broad grin.

"Oh, yeah? I could beat all of you up by myself!" Lloyd teased.

"You wanna bet?" Nya smirked. "I can kick your butt any day, anytime and anywhere!" She took a step towards Lloyd.

"Oh, you are so on!" Lloyd and Nya ran off to one of the sparring areas and instantly began sparring.

"I guess we're not waiting for Sensei!" Jay scratched the back of his head. "Off we go I guess." He said with an awkward smile.

Zane, Kai, Cole and Jay split up and went to different parts of equipment.

Jay stared at the stuff of the floor; he didn't feel like training. Jay wanted to play video games with Cole. He was in a good mood, but not in a good enough mood to train. Even though he needed to. The ginger rolled his eyes.

"Better get on with it." He mumbled as he set up a few dummies. He lined them up in a line. Might as well practice his kick aims.

Jay held his thumb out in front of him, making sure the dummies were in line. He lifted his leg and...

"HEADS!"

Jay snapped his head towards the direction of the shout and jumped backwards, almost tripping over. A scythe went flying into the wall. It got stuck in the wooden exterior.

The blue ninja blinked and stared at the scythe, utterly confused.

He was lucky enough to dodge; he was almost caught off guard.

Cole came running over. He stumbled a bit. "Sorry, Jay! I went to use it, and it slipped out of my hand!" He apologized. "I didn't mean to do it!"

"It slipped...?" Jay repeated.

Cole nodded as if his life depended on it. "Yeah! I wasn't aiming it at you or anything! It slipped from my hand!" He insisted.

Jay stared at Cole's hands; he had gloves on that exposed his fingers and thumb. How could it of possibly slipped from his hands? Those were gloves with an excellent grip. "How tight were you holding it?" Jay asked, still looking at Cole's hands.

"Pretty tight! I think so anyway..." Cole answered almost instantly.

Jay's heart pounded. He looked up at Cole.

The black ninja frowned. "Jay? You've gone pale, what's wrong?" He asked, gathering the attention of the others.

The ginger could hear his heart pounding. He bit the inside of his cheek gently. His head went straight the scenario of, Cole wasn't entirely human, and his scythe had phased through his hands as he swung it. Jay gulped.

"Jay? Answer me." Cole demanded.

"Is everything okay?" Nya walked over, "what's up?"

"Everything is okay, Nya! Thanks for your concern! Cole just threw his weapon into a wall!" Jay blurted.

"It was an accident!" Cole jumped in.

Nya laughed. "Idiot." She shook her head and walked back over to Lloyd; she gave the others the signal for a false alarm.

Cole ripped his scythe out of the wall. He held onto it tightly and looked at Jay, he raised both eyebrows and walked off.

Jay's eyes followed him. He gulped again and tried to focus on what he was doing.

He held out his thumb again, making sure the dummies were all in line.

He lifted his leg and...

"JAY!"

The ginger turned to his left; a golden sword was soaring his way. He ducked.

The sword slammed into the wall.

"Why are things being thrown at me?" He yelled.

Kai quickly picked up his sword. "My bad, I may or may not off let go by accident."

"Sure." Jay raised both brows.

"Okay, I was aiming for you and then felt bad." Kai snickered.

Jay shooked his head and pushed Kai out of his training area.

Repeating the same steps as before, Jay finally managed to get a kick onto the dummy. The model went flying into the other ones.

"Kick aim, on point!" Jay was proud of himself. He smiled and stared down at the dummies.

He had barely done anything, and he was already proud of himself. He felt a presence behind him. The blue ninja spun around.

Cole stood there.

Jay frowned. "What?"

"Nice kick," Cole said, he pulled some weights out of the box by him. "Sorry, I'll go." He carried the weights back over to his area.

Jay just shook his head and continued with training, since that seemed to be the only thing he could currently do.

* * *

 _A/n: Hey! Don't kill me, please. PUT DOWN THE WEAPONS! I'm sorry for leaving for like a year. I don't have any excuses for you. I'm so so so sorry, I'm back now. Sorta? I'm here. That's what matters! Sorry!_


End file.
